


Good boy

by MachiMaquiaveli



Series: Fucking February 2018 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Darcy has a dog, F/M, Pet Play, a dog name Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachiMaquiaveli/pseuds/MachiMaquiaveli
Summary: Darcy has got a new dog and Steve doesn’t like at the beginning.





	Good boy

**Author's Note:**

> Back to the drabbles! After a couple exhausting days I need to relax a little so here is a small crack fic.
> 
> comments and kudos are welcome :)
> 
> Also you can find me on tumblr
> 
> \------------------------------------------

Steve came home back from a mission to find quite the surprise. There was a dog sitting on his sofa. It was a Golden retriever with a light gold coat and dark eyes.

-What the? Darcy!

-What? –Darcy enters the room like not knowing what’s going on

-Why there is a dog on my sofa?

-Oh! I see you have meet Prince

-Prince?

The dog barks like if he was introducing himself.

-Yeah, Prince. You see? I went to volunteer at the shelter and I just couldn’t resist. He is so cute.

-You could have asked first –Steve complains but Darcy is not listening since she is too busy playing with the dog.

-Who is a good boy? You are! Yes, you are! –Darcy is petting Prince and he is thrilled with the praise. Steve felt a little stung in his heart.

 _"I’m a good boy too. I always take out the trash and I never got mad when Tony leaves dirty dishes everywhere."_ He thinks

Darcy keeps playing with the dog, now with a ball.

-Dogs are a great responsibility –Says Steve maybe a little too loud

-I know, I know. That’s why now my little Prince and I are going to take a walk. I even got him a leash and everything. But first, who wants a ruby belly?

Prince is overjoying while Steve gives him a looming look. 

-Steve? What’s the matter?

-Nothing – He says while leaving to his room. Darcy follows with Prince’s leash still in her hands.

-Darling? –She calls only to find him with his face hiding on the pillow –you ok?

-Tired

-Hum, no. I know your tired face.

-It’s nothing; forget it.

-Steven Grant Rogers –He tenses when he hears his full name –I don’t know what it got into you but if you hate Prince so much I will send him back to the shelter

-I don’t hate HIM

-Then?

-Nothing, it’s very stupid

-Steve dear, nothing that worries you can be called stupid.

-I’m jealous

-From Prince? Sorry, sorry, that sound too much surprised.

Steve hide his face again in the pillow.

-See? I told you it was stupid.

-No, no, it was not –Darcy desperate tries to make him face her –C’mon, explain it to me, please.

-It’s just that you never told me that I was a good boy

Darcy giggles.

-Don’t laugh! –Pouts Steve

-I’m not laughing, it’s just that I’m surprise because you are not a good boy; you are an incredible man. And that’s much more higher in my scale.

-You never told me. 

-You really need me to say it? You don’t know already?

-Yes, but sometimes is nice to hear it from somebody else

Darcy hugs him and kisses in the forehead.

-You are the most amazing person I have ever know, you mean everything to me and I want you to know how much I love you.

Steve hugs her back 

-Thank you.

-And I promise I will tell you more often from now on.

-Thank you.

-If you earn it.

-What do you mean?

Darcy shows the leash and a playful smile appears on her face. Before he notices he is wearing Prince’s collar and leash and Darcy is making him fetch.

-Who is a good boy? –She says while rubbing his belly –You are! Yes, you are!

And although he will never admit it, he is overjoy with those simple words.

**Author's Note:**

> everybody likes to hear nice things, right? ;3


End file.
